


Public Enemy #1

by Kabella



Series: The Kiss [2]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Attraction, I fucked things up, Lies, M/M, Misunderstanding, Tour Bus, high society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella
Summary: The aftermath of a kiss:Tommy thinks he screwed thing up.Nikki feels like a fool.Can they get on the same page?
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: The Kiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Public Enemy #1

**Author's Note:**

> I finished stories for the final two songs on the Too Fast For Love Album. These are follow ups to the one shot that I posted about 2 months ago called "Come on and Dance."
> 
> I'm not in love with this story and the next one. They're very dialogue-y, and maybe not enough action. I consider scrapping the whole idea, and going in a different direction, BUT.....
> 
> I wound up losing power and internet from the remnants of Hurricane Isaias coming here. I was able to finish my stories offline, but accidentally X'd out of the file when I finished. I thought that I lost the second story and the editing from this one since they weren't being saved to the online drive. I was really upset. Gone!!!! After all that time spent writing. Or so I thought. It took awhile, but I got the stories back. After all that panic, I figured that I just need to post them, whether they're good or not.
> 
> The stories will be linked to Come On and Dance. I'll post the other chapter tomorrow, Stick to Your Guns. 
> 
> \--------------

It’s been two days since Tommy attended that country club dance with his wannabe girlfriend. The band is having a meeting today for the upcoming tour, which they’re leaving for in 3 days. After the meeting, on their way out, Nikki asks Tommy how the event went.

“It was great! Um, I think that I impressed Heather with my dancing skills,” Tommy says, excitedly, while busting some cheesy move.

“Well, how about with all of the socialites there?” Nikki asks.

“Oh. Well, not like they put me up on their shoulders and carried me around like the man, singing For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow, but nobody seemed bothered by me much.

“Did you figure out the forks?”

“Yeah. There were 3. The first one was for salad, the next one for dinner. Then there was one above the plate for dessert, but I used it for my balls. They were itchy; I had to trim a little before the date. You know how that is.”

“Dumbass. I know you didn’t do that,” Nikki smirks.

“Heh.... It was good though. It’s going to be hard to leave Heather. We’re really starting to bond. I’m hoping to be able to have her meet us on the road sometimes.”

“That’s cool, Tom. She’s a nice girl.”

“You wanna get lunch? Tommy asks.

“Nah, not today. I’m not really hungry. I have some other stuff to take care of.”

“Oh. OK. I guess I do too. Lot of packing and shit.”

“Yeah. Got some business to wrap up and things like that.”

“Drug scores?”

Nikki pops his eyebrows up. “You know me. That’s part of it, but I just got a bunch of stuff to do.”

“OK. Maybe I’ll see you in passing, as things start getting loaded up in trunks and on the trucks.”

“Alright,” Nikki says, starting to walk away.

“Hey Nik?”

“Yeah?”

Tommy takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry about what happened the other night. You know….”

Nikki shrugs.

“Well, I don’t want you to think anything about it. Like…. Uh, I don’t know what I was thinking. You know, I guess it was the drink talking,” Tommy says with a nervous laugh.

“OK, fine.”

“Thanks for the lessons though. It really helped me to score,” Tommy says.

“Anytime,” Nikki says, saluting Tommy with two fingers, as an indication that he’s leaving.

Tommy walks away, towards his car thinking that he fucked things up between him and his best friend. The moment, the kiss between the two, just seemed opportune. Nikki, afterall, is the one who put Tommy’s hands on his ass and pulled him close. Nikki is acting weird, and Tommy is not feeling good about that. This friendship is everything to him. There’s really nothing that has been taboo between the two; this is until this kiss. Tommy can’t imagine taking a step backwards with their friendship, especially with the tour approaching. This is the best time to be crazy together and do fun stuff. He’s just going to have to continue to act like it was nothing, no big deal; only it was. It was the most long awaited kiss that Tommy had ever yearned for, and the physical action itself was nothing short of mind-blowing. He’s been wanting to do that for a few years now. He’s just not sure if it was worth it though, not at the expense of losing their special bond. Tommy can only hope that being on tour will help things feel like old times again.

Nikki walks away feeling dejected. Tommy can’t do shit like that. The kid must be dumb if he hasn’t caught on by now that Nikki might have a little something for him, in the way of feelings. He thought maybe those feelings were reciprocated when Tommy’s lips were suddenly planted on his, but no, apparently not. Doesn’t he know that he can’t play fucking games like that? Nikki is stingy with his lips, and Tommy knows that. Fine if it’s the girl he wants, but don’t fucking make him feel like a fool; because that’s exactly how he feels right now.

\------------------------

It’s the band’s first night on the tour bus; takeing off towards the first venue. Everyone is blasted and feeling pumped about starting the tour. After an hour, maybe two of partying and hooting and hollering, activities on the bus are settling down. Mick is getting comfy with his drink. Vince is listening to music, and flipping through porn magazines. Nikki is in his notebook, journaling. And Tommy is bored. It might be time to conk out for the night. 

Tommy spies Nikki sitting with an open spot next to him. He decides to test the waters. 

“Hey Nik. Whatcha doing?”

“I’m directing a symphony. What does it look like I’m doing?’

“I know you’re writing, but I didn’t know if it’s your journaling, or music stuff. Or maybe a letter to someone.”

“It’s a letter to you to tell you to pipe up because I’m writing,” Nikki smirks.

“That’s fine. I’m tired anyway. Been a long day. Mind if I use your lap to crash?”

“Your head will be in the way of my writing,” Nikki huffs.

“You can lay your notebook right on it,” Tommy suggests.

“I’d prefer you to lean the other way.”

“It’s not as comfortable. You never minded me doing this before on bus and plane trips.”

“Here. you can have the whole seat. I’m going to lay down,” Nikki says, getting up.

“Nikki?” Tommy calls down the bus aisle, as Nikki closes the door of the back end bedroom; bypassing the bunks.

Tommy has a pit in his stomach. Their friendship is definitely fucked up, and Tommy is not sure how to fix this. Nikki must have gotten extremely weirded out from the kiss. Tommy heads towards the back of the bus. He can’t let this go all night. He knocks on the door.

“Nikki?”

“What is it?” Nikki calls out from behind the door.

“Can I come in?”

“Whatever. It’s not my room.”

Tommy opens the door, and shuts it behind him. “Nikki, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, Tom,” Nikki replies, already slouching back on the bed with his journal.

“Look, man. I know it’s because of that kiss last week. I don’t really know what else to say to make it not be weird. Can we just fucking pretend it didn’t happen and go back to the way we were before? I don’t want to go this whole fucking tour without my best friend. I swear I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s not like I wanted to kiss you. You know I like my ladies. I don’t know. I guess it was just the alcohol.”

“Well, you should fucking use your damn brain before pulling shit like that. You know that I’m guarded when it comes to things being vulnerable. It’s not right. And it makes me feel stupid.”

“You shouldn’t feel stupid. It’s all on me.”

“Alright. Whatever. Just stop being a fucking tease. I don’t need you laying your head on my lap, and trying to be close. You can just cut the shit since you made your line in the sand very clear.”

Tommy’s heart drops. He fucked things up, and he’s not sure if he’s making things worse. “Nikki, being close to you is part of what I love about our friendship. I wish that wouldn’t have to change, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable, then OK, I’ll….,” Tommy, sighs. “Fuck. I’m sorry Nikki. The last thing I wanted to do was freak you out.”

“I wasn’t freaked out, you just send me mixed signals, and it fucks with my head. So now that I know that everything you do is just to be a tease, I’d prefer that you just not do it. Don’t put your head on my lap, unless you want it to be there.”

“I do want to be there. You used to put me to sleep by stroking my hair, and I miss that,” Tommy says, looking down.

“Well, I guess I don’t understand. You want me to put you to sleep on my lap, but you don’t like any other intimacy. How am I supposed to determine what’s OK and what not.”

“Anything is OK, Nikki.”

“Except when you kiss me. That was a mistake, and I’m left trying to understand. I don’t like being fucked with.”

Tommy is now getting the sense that Nikki may have actually wanted the kiss, and now here Tommy is spewing out lies to coverup his intentions. “Uh, Nikki, I’m beginning to think that we’re on two different thought planes here.”

“Ya think? Just don’t play with my heart anymore. I’m in a place of not knowing what I want, and I don’t need you confusing my mind more with possibilities.”

Tommy sits on the edge of the bed and puts his hand in Nikki’s hair. “That’s not what I meant when I said that we were on two different planes. I meant this--” Tommy leans down and kisses Nikki’s lips, praying that he’s not reading Nikki wrongly, after trying in vain to fix everything from the first kiss, and now he’s erasing that progress, if that’s what you call it. 

Nikki doesn’t kiss him back, but instead moves away, now sitting straight up in the bed. “What the fuck!” Nikki snaps. “I told you to--”

Tommy puts his finger up to Nikki’s lips. Nikki’s slaps it away. “You’re fucking twisted, man. What the hell?!” Nikki continues.

“I lied to you,” Tommy reveals.

“What?” Nikki says, with a snarly attitude.

“I lied. OK? I actually did mean to kiss you that day. I wanted to kiss. I thought you were freaked out, and that freaked me out, so I started backpedaling.”

“Tom! Are you fucking on something?”

“Nikki, that kiss was the best kiss I ever had. I’ve been wanting to do that for the longest time, and it seemed right at that moment. I thought I freaked you out. I got scared that I fucked things up.”

“You’re stupid. I kissed you back. Isn’t that enough information to let you know that I liked it?”

“I don’t know. I was overthinking it, I guess. When you didn’t want to get lunch with me after the meeting, it seemed like you didn’t want to be around me. I figured it was the kiss.”

“Because you kissed me, and then you’re raving about that girl. I don’t wish to insert myself into something that you have going on with someone else.”

“Well, that was another lie. The night was a fucking disaster. They hated me. Like public enemy #1. I tried to dress nice; plain black pants, a button shirt, a belt, and a tie. Even tucked my shirt in. I found a sports jacket. I made sure my tattoos were hidden and no make-up, and they still judged me the second I walked in the door. They didn’t like my long hair. They never even gave me a chance. I tried to be polite and charming, and I just got dirty looks, whispers behind my back, and hard questions about the band and our music and my intentions. It sucked. I didn’t even have a chance to dance. No one wanted me there,” Tommy pouts.

“Sorry. You don’t need those judgemental assholes in your life.”

“I lied because it was embarrassing. Plus I still like the girl. I didn’t want to hear you rail on her. But, I didn’t realize that it would make you feel like I didn’t want you. I’m sorry. I don’t think sometimes. Most of the time actually.”

“So now what?”

“I don’t know,” Tommy says, stroking his chin to think. “So, wait… just so I’m clear, you liked the kiss? Because I did,” now ramped up with enthusiasm.

“Yes. It kind of floored me. So, I was sort of hoping that things wouldn’t go so well with Heather.”

“That’s not being a friend,” Tommy smirks.

Nikki shrugs. “But it’s true. I’m not sure if we should go any further with anything if you’re embarking on a new relationship. I don’t like sharing. And it’s fine if she’s what you want. I don’t blame you. I guess I want something like that someday, but I’m thinking that we’re probably better off just the way we always are, as friends.”

“Oh…..” Tommy says, with a hard-pressed look on his face. “I get what you’re saying. I was just thinking that we could mess around a little,” Tommy says, chewing on his finger.

“Come here,” Nikki says, pulling Tommy up to his chest. “I don’t want to fuck us up. I’m telling you right now that I’m not going to handle things well with the girl, so I don’t want to get involved with you. I just know the way I am.”

“What if I wasn’t with her?” Tommy asks.

“I don’t know. I’d probably be more apt to explore with you.”

“Fuck, Nikki!” Tommy says, getting off of Nikki’s chest, and sitting straight up. “Don’t suggest shit like that. I can’t guarantee that I won’t attack you,’” Tommy says, moving further away.

“Well, then the choice is yours. And I’m not trying to be a dick and force you to choose. If you want the girl fine; I still have my best friend. I’m just telling you that from my perspective I can’t and won’t go further if she’s in your picture.”

“Can’t I find you a girl, and then we’ll both be in the same situation and the girls cancel out the lopsidedness?”

“You’re not making sense, T. Not looking for anyone right now. We’re just starting out on tour. That’s not the time for girlfriends. We both know that.”

“True…... Damn. But you know I can’t fucking say no to the groupies sometimes.”

“Me neither.”

“OK. So hypothetically, if I drop Heather and choose you, what would happen if I fuck groupies?”

“You sound like you’re working yourself through a flowchart to figure things out,” Nikki laughs.

“Well, if I don’t then you know what happens. I say and do a bunch of stupid things.”

“Listen, I don’t give a shit about groupies. OK? Just go with your heart. That’s the last thing that I’m going to say because this conversation is bugging me out.”

“OK, Sixx. I guess I have some thinking to do,” Tommy exhales. 

“You wanna lay next to me?” Nikki asks.

“Is that allowed?”

“Don’t be a dick. I was upset before because you were being a lying sack of shit. And I already told you that we can be the way we always were.”

“You’re not winning any points right now, just sayin’,” Tommy says, back to pouting.

“I’m being me. Lay down, OK? I’ll run my fingers through your hair, just like I always have. 

Tommy stretches out on the bed, faced away from Nikki, who puts his hand in Tommy hair. “I hate you.”

“Sounds like I’m on the right track to win your affections.”

“You can have my affections anytime.”

“Only if they’re exclusive to me. Stop trying to be manipulative.”

“What are you going to write in your journal tonight once I fall asleep?”

“Not fucking telling you.”

“I hope you’re writing out your deepest fantasies. Then when you fall asleep, I’ll read them to help me make up my mind.”

“If I catch you reading my journals, I’m going to have to kill you.”

“You gotta give me something to sleep on.”

Nikki places his journal on the built-in shelf, then leans forward towards the door to hit the light off in the little back room of the bus. He lays back down, next to Tommy, pushing on his shoulder to get him to come off his side onto his back; which he does. Nikki hovers over Tommy, brushing his hair out of his face. The only light in the room is coming in from the bottom of the door and some basic track light on the floor. The window shades are drawn for privacy. Pretty much all is quiet with the exception of the sound of the bus traveling down the highway. Nikki leans in and places a gentle kiss on Tommy’s lips. Tommy buries his hand in Nikki’s hair and pulls him in closer. The pair open their mouths to advance the kiss. Tommy starts panting. He wants more. 

“Nikki….. More…. “ Tommy breathes out.

Only Nikki pulls back, placing one more straight forward peck on Tommy’s mouth, then lays down next to him, facing the wall.

“The choice is yours. Nite, T.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Stick to Your Guns is up next. Then this album is complete 
> 
> However, I'm toying with the idea for a one-shot to Running Wild Through The Night, since I did a story for Nobody Knows What It's Like to Be Lonely. Both of those songs are 2 of Nikki's earliest written songs, but neither of those were on the album, nor ever on any album. Since I did one, I feel compelled to do the other. I have a broad idea in my head, but I'm having trouble bringing the concept together. So, we'll see. 
> 
> Other than that, I have no concrete plans for more here in the very near future. I will be starting one-shots for the next album, Shout at the Devil. But, those will be written intermittently between finishing my Wattpad book. For anyone who reads my stuff on WP, you'll be happy to know that I finished the first chapter for the 2nd half of the choose book. Got a long way to go, and I feel out of sync with that style writing. Hopefully I'll get my groove back. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
